Melinda Dawson
Melinda Alexandra Dawson is the deuteragonist of Lost Hope, and one of the best agents in Lost Hope. She is the love interest of Justin Thyme. Overview Personality Melinda is Demonphobic, Eccentric, Smart, Elusive, and Independent. She can also be augmentative, and stubborn at most times. Appearance While working at her cover Job; she wears an outfit that seems to be a combination of Hungry Jack's attire, and Burger Kings' attire. She usually wears a black zipper jacket over a white shirt, and a black pencil skirt with black flats while at base, but on missions she wears black kit minus the gas mask. She has birth mark under her left breast, and has DD size bras. Her beauty has marked as a Sex Symbol, and something she refuses to acknowledge. Biography Early life Melinda was born to an escort, and was forced to live on the streets with her mother until she was rescued by a Muslim-Christian Family, and raised by her adoptive Muslim Mother, and Christian Father. She became a Baptist Christian at Age 12, and joined Lost Hope at age 14. Lost Hope taught her Maths, Religious Science, Biology, and other basic studies taught in US Schools. She begun to ignore compliments on her appearance as a Sophomore, and after finishing School as a Senior not bothering with college. At Age 19; she was raped by her 16 year old adoptive brother, and to avoid statutory rape charges she kept the ordeal to herself until she became pregnant, but miscarried after 4 months. On her 24th birthday her adoptive brother died in hospital after he was mauled by grizzly bear, and Melinda failed to appear at his funeral days later due to being away on a classified holy mission. Powers and Abilities Powers *Vampire Physiology - After being killed by Atilius by Heart Extraction; Justin used the Tome for the first time to transition her into a Vampire, and thus gave her Vampiric powers. **Semi-Immortality - Melinda cannot age or die of Natural causes thanks to the Vampiric form. **Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Agility **Supernatural Combat **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Senses ***Night Vision **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor **Daytime Walking - Thanks to Justin including Daytime Walking in her transformation; she is able to walk in Sunlight, and operate perfectly fine despite being a Vampire. **Procreation - Normally Vampires cannot Procreate, but thanks to the Tome of Fate. **Supernatural Bite - Melinda has an incredibly strong bite even stronger than a T-Rex's bite. ***Infectious Bite - Melinda can possess on the Vampire gene by biting any other Human. **Mind Control - Melinda can cause people to forget about the events that unfolded right in front of them, and can even rewrite their minds. Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Melinda has expert knowledge in Hand-to-Hand Combat, and is able to defeat Justin within minutes. *Pain Tolerance - Before becoming a Vampire; Melinda is capable of showing high tolerance to most pain, and torture. After becoming a Vampire; her resistance to pain become 1000 times higher. *Master Scythe Proficiency - Melinda is a master at using Scythe Weapons, and is capable of long ranged combat with them as well. Weaknesses *Broken Neck - While Broken Neck would normally be fatal to a normal being, Melinda is an undead being, and as such will only be render unconscious for a short while *Decapitation - Melinda can still be killed if her head where to be removed. *Blood Dependency - Melinda requires blood to function otherwise she is useless as tits on a bull. Human blood can sustain for a long time, but Cambion and Nephilim blood can sustain her for 3 years. *Death's Scythe - Death's Scythe can kill any mortal, immortal, or undead being in an instant, and those killed by his scythe can never be revived by conventional Supernatural Means. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Original character Category:Undead Characters Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Americans